The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to dynamic time division duplexing (TDD).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is LTE. LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
A base station may transmit to one or more UEs using a transmission time interval (TTI) that is reduced in length. Such a TTI may be referred to as a shortened TTI (sTTI) and users communicating using sTTIs may be low latency users. An sTTI may be a subset of one or more subframes that correspond to a legacy TTI. A base station may allocate transmission resources for sTTIs to a UE based on a time division duplex (TDD) pattern, where each sTTI is designated for either uplink transmissions or downlink transmissions according to the TDD pattern. However, these TDD patterns may be inadequate in light of changing traffic needs or interference from other UEs. Thus, it is desirable to support efficient techniques to dynamically allocate resources to sTTIs, for example for low latency users.